Customary wallets are generally rectangular in shape, matching both the shape of folding money and the shape of a typical rear trouser pocket. It is known that carrying such a wallet in a rear pocket, especially while seated for prolonged periods, can be a cause of back pain, sciatica and spinal misalignment, and it is thus recommended that one carry the wallet not in the rear pocket.